


Till the Sun Shines on Us Again

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Afterlife, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Bittersweet, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Brothers, Dirty Talk, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Porn, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Rimming, Romance, Sibling Incest, Things discussed in their phone sex are, Top Thor (Marvel), Valhalla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Since Loki's death, he and Thor have kept in touch via a set of magical stones that allow the brothers to talk to one another.  Despite their physical distance, romance has developed between Thor and Loki, and sometimes they use the stones to enjoy "phone" sex.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	Till the Sun Shines on Us Again

After Loki died and went to Valhalla, he was able to send Thor a magical stone which, in combination with the corresponding stone Loki possessed, allowed the parted brothers to speak to one another. In this way they kept in touch, and their relationship grew closer with each conversation. In time they admitted their mutual love and lust, their ancient longing for one another, and began to fantasize of the day, however far away it may be, that they would be reunited in Valhalla. They spoke words of tender romance, but they spoke too of the various lewd ways they would enjoy one another’s bodies.

_“Thor -”_ Loki’s voice called out one evening, the sound coming from the magical stone. Thor was lounging nude in bed and the stone was on his bedside table; he kept it near him at all times. He felt a heavy, yearning ache in his heart at the sound of Loki’s voice, followed by a thrill of excitement and relief.

“Loki,” he cried, “brother, I miss you and I love you.” Expressing these sentiments was how they always began, and ended, their conversations.

_“I miss and love you too, beloved,”_ Loki’s voice replied. It sounded very near and impossibly far all at once. Thor ran his fingers lovingly and longingly over the stone.

“Are you well tonight?” Thor asked urgently, though they had spoken only that morning, “Is everything going well there? Is everyone treating you well?”

_“I am very well, brother,”_ Loki replied through the stone, tone reassuring, _“you needn’t worry about me so much. I am in Valhalla and the only painful thing here is… being parted from you.”_ Loki sighed, and his voice was sorrowful when he continued. _“It is a great agony, being apart from you, my beloved, but I am comforted by the fact that we share the struggle between us, that I am not alone in it, that we each long for one another’s nearness. We long together, and there is something beautiful in that.”_ He paused, and Thor nodded, though he knew Loki could not see him. _“And, of course,”_ Loki continued, _“most of all I am comforted by the fact that we will be together again one day. Here, in Valhalla, oh yes, you will come to me one day, my beloved, when fate deems you ready, and we will be together forever after. Remember that, brother, always remember that.”_

Thor swallowed a sob.

“Oh, Loki,” he spoke, impassioned, “oh, how I wish I could touch you right now. Oh, how I will touch you one day.”

_“Tell me what you will do, brother.”_

“I, I will hold you in my arms so tightly. Oh, Loki, I can almost feel your body in my embrace,” Thor hugged at the air, “and I, I will kiss your lips so furiously,” he pressed his lips together, unable to resist imagining all the kisses he wished they had shared before Loki had died and wanting to cry because Loki had been murdered before Thor ever got to feel his lips, his tongue… “and I will feel such immense relief as I kiss your mouth, learn how you kiss and how you taste, learn the rhythm of your motions, the patterns of your lust,” Thor continued, “such relief from our kiss and yet, and yet I will need more, will need to be closer to you…”

_“We could take off our clothes and press skin-to-skin as we kiss,”_ Loki suggested, tone velvety.

“Oh yes,” Thor agreed, “oh yes, your skin will be pressed flush to mine…”

_“Where will your hands be?”_

“On your back,” Thor began, his hand inching toward his still soft cock, “my hands will stroke up and down your back, then grasp onto your ass cheeks, oh, Loki, I want to know what your ass cheeks will feel like in my hands.” Thor trailed his fingers over his stirring cock.

_“I want you to touch my ass in whatever way you wish,”_ Loki purred, _“it is yours, my beloved, yours to use and yours to please, forever.”_

Thor made a soft moan and wrapped his hand around the base of his gradually hardening cock.

“At first I will grab on tight to each cheek and massage the handfuls of flesh,” Thor spoke in a low voice, “then I will lay you down and spread your cheeks.”

_“Yes, touch my hole,”_ Loki moaned, then paused and added in a whisper, _“I am touching myself now. Are you?”_

Thor grew fully erect at that and held his hard cock in his hand. He gave it a single pump.

“Yes, brother,” Thor replied, “I am so hard for you. I am holding my cock in my hand while I think of touching you. Oh, Loki, I am thinking of your skin and your scent. I am imagining every aspect of your nearness as I pleasure myself.”

Loki made a pleased hum.

_“Tell me what you will do next, after you lay me down and spread my ass cheeks,”_ Loki asked.

“I will lick you,” Thor replied, beginning to stroke his cock in earnest, “I will run my tongue over your asshole, up and down and back and forth and in circles, tracing around the rim with the tip of my tongue, oh, Loki, will you like it?”

_“I will adore it,”_ Loki answered with passion, _“mmm, Thor, your tongue will feel so good on my hole, licking up and down my crack, licking over all the little ripples around my entrance, pressing and swirling against my flesh, oh yes, I will feel your tongue, oh it will be so warm and wet and perfect. Will you put it inside?”_ Loki’s words were breathy.

“Yes, brother,” Thor replied, pumping his cock, “I will dip the tip inside, then push in as much of my tongue as I can, then fuck you with it. In and out, in and out, as deep as I can go. I am good with my tongue, brother, you will see.”

Loki moaned.

_“I can hardly stand to wait to feel just how good you are,”_ Loki said with regret and arousal, _“for now I can only imagine, only guess at the profound pleasure I will feel. Oh yes, it will drive me wild.”_

“What will it make you want?” Thor panted, voice gruff.

_“To be penetrated further,”_ Loki spoke silkily, _“to have my ass filled.”_ He made a sudden loud moan. _“Will you fill it for me, brother?”_

“Yes, I will make my fingers slippery and prepare you,” Thor replied hungrily.

_“Yes, yes, Thor, put your fingers inside and stretch me.”_

Thor motioned with his free hand as he spoke, miming his described actions as he pictured them.

“I will slide the first finger in very slowly.”

_“You will tease me so. I will be so frustrated, yet love it so much.”_

“That’s right,” Thor groaned, “I will only let you have one finger to start, just one, gliding into your channel and out again, slow, slow. Will you want more? In time, will you beg for more?”

_“No, in time I will demand more,”_ Loki replied, his voice edged with a smirk, _“will you give it to me? Will you give it to me if I wiggle my bare ass and rock my hips and moan your name over and over?”_

Thor’s mouth went dry, and he swallowed.

“Yes,” he croaked, “I will work two fingers inside.”

_“Three,”_ Loki cried out, _“I want three fingers inside me. I want you to stretch me out, prepare me for your thick cock, oh, Thor, how I long to gaze upon your cock.”_ Sadness cut through his voice for an instant , but then he moaned. _“I try to picture it as vividly as I am able, just as you have described it to me, to imagine it beginning soft and tender, then growing hard and ready at my touch, oh yes, often I picture it… but the details are blurry, and that pains me, reminds me that you are far away.”_ His voice broke, and he paused. _“But,”_ Loki continued, _“when you get here I will examine your cock with my eyes and my fingers and my mouth and I will memorize every detail.”_

“Loki,” Thor murmured softly, “I will memorize yours too.”

There was a pause in which their sadness interrupted their lust, and Thor thought he heard Loki repress a shuddering sob.

“You will want three fingers?” Thor asked, getting them back on track.

_“Yes, give me three,”_ Loki replied, sounding like he had regained his focus, _“give me three of those large, lovely fingers and stretch my hole, stretch my hole so I can take your hard cock deep inside.”_

“Yes, yes, Loki,” Thor grunted, “I will fuck you with my three fingers. I will shove them in and jerk them out. I will curl them and rub you inside. I will flex them and spread them and stretch your rim and your channel.”

_“How long will you prepare me for?”_ Loki asked lasciviously.

“Perhaps far longer than will be necessary,” Thor told him, “I want you to yearn for my cock inside you. I want your body to be hungry for it, desperate for it.”

_“Oh, Thor, it already is, oh Thor, you must fuck me, I will tell you that day, I will say - brother, you must, you must do it now. And will you oblige?”_

“Oh, brother, I will not be able to say no to you, however much I long to tease, oh yes, I will give in,” Thor groaned, stroking himself at speed.

_“Yes, take me, fuck me,”_ Loki cried out.

“I will want to see your face while I fuck you, I will want to kiss your mouth, so I will climb on top of you and bend back your legs and guide my cock to your hole.”

_“I will be so slippery and ready, you will be able to glide right in.”_

Thor made a strangled cry as his cock throbbed needily in his hand.

“I will stare into those bright green eyes of yours when I glide right in, oh so smooth, all the way in. And then I’ll be inside you, surrounded by you, encompassed, and you will be filled with my hard, eager cock. Will you like it, will you like it pulsing inside you?”

Loki let out a sharp, lyrical moan and Thor almost spilled over his hand at the sound of it.

_“Oh, brother, I will love it, will love having you inside me. I will stare back at you and tell you - fuck me, fuck me - and will you do it then? Will you begin to pound into my ass?”_

“I will start slow. I will tease you.”

_“You will speed up soon enough for I will squeeze your cock with my insides and rock my hips gently, pushing myself on and off of your cock, just a little, just enough to drive you mad with need.”_

Thor groaned and pumped his cock.

“It will drive me mad, indeed, and I will hold you fast and fuck you wildly, slamming in and out at speed, penetrating you fully with each thrust, and kissing your lips with abandon.”

_“How lovely it will be to feel so very much like yours,”_ Loki murmured.

“You are mine,” Thor replied decisively, “we belong to each other.”

Loki made a soft, wistful mewl.

“Do we not?” Thor asked, suddenly nervous.

_“Yes, yes, we do,”_ Loki said at once, _“I only wish we had realized it sooner. Before…”_

There was a moment of silence.

“But we will be together again, beloved,” Thor spoke reassuringly, “no matter how long it takes before I can hold you in my arms, I will always be yours, and you will always be mine.”

_“Always,”_ Loki echoed, _“our patience will be rewarded with an eternity together.”_

Thor reminded himself of that fact often, clung to it in the heaviest moments of loneliness and grief.

“Always,” Thor said again.

_“And you will be inside of me, kissing my mouth?”_ Loki asked, bringing them back to their lust.

“You will feel so good around my cock, better than I can possibly imagine.”

_“You will feel so good inside me, and I will cling to you and kiss you back, my tongue in your mouth, claiming it while I let you claim mine.”_

“And will you like it when I kiss you even harder,” Thor asked, “make it a little rough?”

_“Yes, kiss me hard, suck my tongue and bite my lips and use my mouth with your teeth and your lips and your tongue. Put your hands in my hair while you kiss me and pull if you like, hold my head still and devour my mouth.”_

“And will you like it when I fuck you even harder,” Thor panted as he jerked himself faster, “make it a little rough?”

_“Yes, fuck me hard, Thor, fuck my hole with your massive cock, don’t stop till you can bear it no longer, till the pleasure is more than you can stand and all you can do is give in and shoot your wet deep inside me.”_

Thor swore in Asgardian and his body jerked, almost releasing against his will. He slowed the pace of his curled fingers around his impatient cock.

“Do you want to come?” he groaned, “Loki, I want to come at the same time.”

_“I will come with your cock inside of me and mine pressed between our writhing bodies,”_ Loki gasped, _“my hard cock rubbing against our skin and then spilling between us as you release your passion into me…”_ then in a low voice Loki added, _“yes, brother, I want to come too, just say when.”_

“Oh, Loki, I need you so badly,” Thor pumped his cock rapidly once again, allowing his orgasm to approach, “need you, need - go, now, come with me,” he yelled, and he heard Loki call his name, his voice breaking at the very end of the ‘r.’

“I love you,” Thor cried as he rode out his orgasm, “pretend you are in my arms, oh, Loki,” and Thor’s voice broke too.

_“I love you, Thor,”_ Loki replied, and it was clear that he was crying freely.

“Pretend I am holding you,” Thor said frantically, aching from the fact that he wasn’t, “it will be alright, brother, I promise. Just, just pretend I am holding you.”

~

_~2,872 Years Later~_

There was a tour of Valhalla when Thor got there, but everything was white noise until he saw Loki. 

And then he did, and Thor could see nothing else.

After millennia of sharing only their words, the brothers fell speechlessly into one another’s arms and wept. Thor inhaled Loki’s scent and clutched him tightly. He wanted to step back and get a good look at Loki, but Thor couldn’t bear to let go of his beloved. He never wanted to let go, and now he never had to. They had finally reached their prize - their eternity together. The solid sensation of Loki’s body within Thor’s arms and the coolness of Loki’s joyful tears landing on Thor’s neck made Thor aware, more so than anything else, that he truly was in paradise. 

And so, it was after both of their deaths that Thor and Loki lived happily ever after.


End file.
